


When Winds Change

by vision_of_black_an_gold



Category: The Tudors (TV)
Genre: Crack Treated Seriously, F/M, Female Character of Color, Historical Inaccuracy, Self-Insert, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:13:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23123821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vision_of_black_an_gold/pseuds/vision_of_black_an_gold
Summary: When a modern day pop star gets gets reborn into Tudor Era England she finds her self in trouble, but dont worry too much, she has an advantage as The Gamer
Relationships: Henry VIII of England/Original Character(s)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 37





	When Winds Change

**Life and Death of a Star**

I always felt like I wouldn’t live a long life, even my parents said I lived like I was going to die tomorrow. I mean it didn’t stop me from being happy I just felt like I had to know everything, do everything, learn everything.

I needed to leave my mark. As a child I was recognized as a musical and language prodigy by age 10, and that notoriety followed me through high school when a talent scout found me through some videos uploaded to YouTube that went viral of me singing at a school talent show and from there it was like a became a star over night, it was amazing, exhilarating, nerve wracking, but by 18 I was burning out and I decided to take an unadvised break to attend college for a degree in music theory and world history of all things, but it worked out and recharged my batteries and at 21 with a new perspective I returned to making music and not to toot my own horn if I was popular before my hiatus I was a megastar after.

For seven years I toured the world over, won many awards, attended celebrity parties, I even held events just to be able to hang out with my fans. Like movies in the park, I even held an annual event where I bought out Disney World for a weekend for anyone who had ever come to a show or bought an album. I just wanted my fans to know all the love they sent me was returned.

I think, no I know that was the reason for my down fall. A few months after my 28th birthday I started receiving fan mail of a disturbing nature from the president of one of my official fan clubs in New York. (I always read my fan mail it kept me grounded but I paid special attention to presidents of those clubs I didn't want them taking advantage of my fans.) This time I wish I had last someone else do that task. This guy had always been kind of reverent towards me it made me nervous, but now I was frightened he made mention of how my legacy should be immortalized and that now that I had reached the right age to gain entrance into Club28 I should. I was afraid but everyone always thinks it cant happen to them so I let it go I didn’t even respond as I usually would have. If I was as much a genius as people had claimed I was I would have alerted the police, but I didn't and that’s why when I died ten minute ago while leaving from a recording session in Hollywood a week from my 29th birthday from a bullet to the chest I felt like a complete idiot.

Now, well now I'm floating through black space an irritating chat bubble floating before me.

**[GAME OVER] [PLAY AGAIN?] [YES] [NO]**

This has got to be some kind of cosmic joke. Danny my crazy tour manager always told me we were living in some version of the matrix and when we died we would be transferred over to the next system, the crazy bastard was right. I was rooting for something out of that TV show The Good Place and hoping I'd actually be in the good place. But when in Rome do as the Romans do, and all that jazz… So I select yes.

**[Generating Possible Relocations]**

**[…]**

**[…]**

**[…]**

Please, please give me the walking dead I could really use bashing a zombie right now and I don’t care what anyone said those Dixon brothers were hot, and Negan could get it.

**[THE WIZARDING WORLD OF HARRY POTTER]**

Ohh that’s not bad I could live with being a which I was massively upset when I was 11 and my Hogwarts letter didn’t come.

**[Pokemon]**

Ummm what the fuck? I mean I could get my own Pikachu, but that just seems like a world full of child and animal neglect, children wondering the world without parental guidance making innocent animals with supernatural powers have violent fights, Nahhh not for me.

**[Tudor Era England]**

“Tudor Era England, well that's a stupid when put up against Harry Potter” I sputtered as I took in the option

**[YOU'VE SELECTED TUDOR ERA ENGLAND AS YOUR DESTINATION]**

Wait wait! “shit its voice activated!” I shrieked

**[FOR SIMPLE OBSERVATIONAL SKILLS +1INT HAS BEEN GAINED]** ‘

Ohh God it has a personality’ I keep these thoughts to myself. “what in the hell is a mixed race black woman going to do in Tudor Era England? Huh. Be some kind of Moor I'd be relegated to NPC from the moment of my birth and I’m sorry dead or not I'd never change my race if given the opportunity, we’ll sit here until the end of eternity.” I knew that history degree would come in handy some day.

**[PLAYER HAS BROUGHT UP VALID POINTS AS THERE IS NO GOING BACK ON PREVIOUS SELECTIONS SYSTEM ENGINEERS HAVE DECIDED TO PLACE YOU IN A FALSE LINE OF KING RICHARD THE SECOND BEING THAT THE LAST KING OF THE PLANETAGEN LINE HAD NO HEIRS. WE EVEN THREW IN A GREAT GRANDMOTHER OF MOORISH DESCENT TO FIT HER MAJESTIES DELICATE SENSIBILITIES]**

Ohh God it gets worse I just wanted them to go back to the Harry Potter option, not make me the last direct decedent of a line of defunct kings. No choice but to journey onto the breach.

“Alright, I guess lets move on. One more request before you send me off to another early death, by consumption can I wake up when I'm like two or something I'd really hate to be traumatized by being aware of my rebirth and all the things required of being an infant.

**[…]**

**[…]**

**[GRANTED** ]

Ohh God that's a relief. “ok I think. I think I'm ready” after I voice my confirmation the notifications in front of me fade away and I feel an external force slowly pulling me into a deep sleep, but before I lost consciousness I heard a voice whisper in my ear.

_**“Good luck Victoria Plantaget Princess of Wales, Duchess of Cornwall. You're going to need it.”** _

“Wait. One. God. Damned. Second.” I try to fight the induced sleep but before I could voice my outrage I'm pulled into the complete nothingness of REM.

* * *

**A Princess Arrives**

In a bed fit for a king rest a young princess, not one in line for any particular throne in particular, but a princess all the same. with long ringlets of ebony hair to her waist, skin that always appeared to be kissed by the sun, and eyes more Gold then hazel, for a child of 5 she was a vision and anyone man or woman could see she would grow up to one of the most Exotic beauties of the land. Already proclaimed the “The Blessed Jewel of England” there was much controversy surrounding the young princess.

A princess totally removed from the line of succession The King was in fact not her father but, a cousin so many times removed they might not have even claimed the relation except for the unusual circumstances that left her line with the royal titles of the principality of what was designated to be the heir to the thrones seat.

A grandfather 5 times removed the last king of his line King Arthur II son of The Black Prince upon his imprisonment by an usurping first cousin, negotiated the terms that would leave his line protected in return for his willful resignation from power. This arrangement allowed the only son of King Arthur and his decedents to keep and hold of their titles as prince and princess’, but they would never be able to hold the throne on their own. King Arthur was a smart man instead of languishing the cell he knew he would die in holding onto a throne he had already lost, he bargained to make sure his family wasn’t destroyed root and stem, and that its how we received a princess of no direct relation to her countries king.

Beyond the relation of the young child's family, the girl seemed protected against any physical threats, a nurse made charged with feeding the infant princess was bribed into poisoning her breast milk in hopes of weakening the babe to die in her cot, but upon her first attempt to compromise her young charge the appearance of Angel was sighted to remove the infant from her arms and place the child back in her royal bed it remained silent and on guard until the nurse maid retreated from the nursery and confessed her sins to the girls parents afraid she had endangered her immortal soul in the eyes of God. But one tale of angels a blessing does not make another attempt at her life was when the child was three as she was and excitable child she attempted to cross the training yard with the wild abandoned only a child displays, when a “misfired” arrow was shot directly at her when the Angel appeared before the whole training yard and plucked the arrow descending onto the young girl right out of the air before it disappeared.

With that the tale spread of her guardian all across England and all across Europe all the way to the ear of The Pope in Rome he dispatched a group of emissaries to investigate the rumors of divine intervention. Poking and prodding the child led to no answers, but when a Cardinal reached out to strike the child in anger for the perceived slight against God his wrist was caught mid arch by the divine being.

And so we have a princess beautiful and true, graceful the perfect example for a Christian nation.

The princess awakes in the middle of the night, aware for the first time in 5 years of who and what she really is, vision clouded by years of notifications that only she was aware of as she swiped through to catch up on all she had missed, her brow furrowed and she let out a hiss of anger.

“YOU SON OF A BITCH!!!”

**Author's Note:**

> I dont know where this came from, it just got stuck in my head and i had to get it out. chapter 2 is in the works so let me know how you guys feel about it.


End file.
